The subject rotary latch was designed as a launch restraint for use on aeronautical components. However, the rotary latch may be utilized in a multitude of industrial, commercial and residential applications.
In aeronautical applications, latch systems often involve over-the-center linkages to grab and retain latch pins or pawls. Such devices typically have a number of moving parts. Generally, devices having a relatively large number of moving parts are relatively expensive to develop and manufacture. Further, such devices are not easily adapted to passive capture of the latch pin. In aeronautical applications, such devices are complicated by the necessity of a design that prevents premature release of a payload.
The prior art includes rotary latch mechanisms and latching mechanisms having aeronautical applications as disclosed in the patents identified.
Smith et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,527 discloses a spring loaded, semi-automatic coupling device for conduits and cables. Spiralling bayonet slots and cooperative pins are provided to engage a male joining member and a female joining member. The female member includes a spring-biased rotatable sleeve and a spring-biased locking pin.
Selley U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,287 discloses a coupling device for vacuum cleaner components, the device including an inner tubular member, an outer tubular member and an exterior ring member. Pins extending exterior of the inner member are received in recesses in the inner tubular member and in angled slots in the outer tubular member. Upon rotation of the ring member an angled inner slot surface moves the pins in an axial direction, out of the recesses.
Kho U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,381 discloses a device for attaching a wheel axle to a suitcase, including a recessed area for receiving an axle and a pivoting locking lever. Iglesias U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,799 discloses a connecting mechanism for optical devices. Hornung U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,324 discloses a mechanism for removably securing forks to a forklift.
The following patents disclose latching devices having aeronautical applications: Myers U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,707; Geyer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,015; Hart U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,691; Voellmer U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,464, and Bay et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,399.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary latch providing positive capture of the item to be restrained by totally enclosing the latch pin.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a rotary latch having the characteristic that latch loading will not result in premature release of the latch pin.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a rotary latch that can be remotely operated.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a rotary latch that can be remotely operated or manually operated.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a rotary latch allowing a relatively wide area for the latch pin to engage a latch opening while providing a relatively close fit of the latch pin within the closed latch.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are accomplished with a rotary latch, including a hollow, cylindrical outer member and a concentrically arranged inner rotor. The rotor rotatably fits within the outer cylindrical member. The outer cylindrical member includes a pair of aligned openings at a first end of the cylinder wall facing a latch pin. The rotor includes a pair of aligned slots at a first end of the rotor facing the latch pin. Slot extensions are provided in the rotor, the slot extensions extending generally perpendicularly to the slots and generally parallel to the rotor first end. In a first position, the outer cylindrical member openings and the rotor slots are aligned to allow receipt of the latch pin. In a second position, the openings and the slot extensions are aligned thereby engaging the latch pin within a closed area defined by the rotor slot extensions and the outer cylinder openings.